All The Small Things: Vegeta's Bed of Roses
by Frankie Samuel Li
Summary: Vegeta tell His life story .....and it's not a bed of roses like everyone thought it would be...
1. Tears of Nostalgia

"B...But...how come...you never told me..." Vegeta mummbled as he carressed her face.

"I thought you were like all men...if I'm disable...then you're either A): Over protect me or B): Take advantage of me...like I'm stupid..." Jane began to sob.

"Baby...I wouldn't do neither...but you know what I'll do though..."

"What???"

"Take advantage of this life I want to share with you..."

She wipered and jolted into his arms.

"I...I...--thanks!!!"

* * *

I snapped back into the real world and suggested that we should go home. When we arrived Goten was in the hallway crying with knees buckled in and his head resting on them.

"Goten..." Goku mummbled and Goten ran to his father

"They...They...I can't take it!!!!"

"Calm down ...tell me everything..."

As we entered my apartment I began to feel nastalgic...I couldn't shake.

"Now tell me..."

"I was in Gym...we changing to leave and Ralph was saying about me and I told him to shut up..."

"Like what..."

"Just my bussiness with Zak...and...and Trunks heard it...he started to yell at me and scold me about me being with men and all...and then..."

Goten broke down and cried harder than before. I began to reminence when my father found out that I was a bisexual...he had beaten me senseless...I bit my lip and I could tell Aki could sense my disstress.

"Father????"

"I can't take it daddy!!! I wanna die!!!!"

Goku had picked him up and held him close and cried.

"Don't say that Goten...please...this the last thing that I need is for one my children to die on me..."

It was one of those moments when I wanted to say something about the dragon balls...but now...we found out they were "abusing privilages" ...who cares though...sure as hell I didn't ...

Aki looked at Goten and walked up to him and caresed his face trying to decode the new person who just entered his life.

"So you're Goten???"

"Yeah...and you..." Gotensound a bit uneasy as Aki continued to identify him.

"Aki...don't worry...you don't need to cry...everyone in this room is just like you...unique..."

That Aki...always finding words to say a gave him a soft smile.

"But not Vegeta..."

I cocked my eyebrow...he should of known by now...or did he choose not know...

I looked at Goten and looked down at my feet. I felt like I was in front my father when I told him...shy small and powerless...

"Well it's pretty obvious that I'm bisexual...but I've been through worst stuff than all of you combined..."  
"What do you mean 'Geta...???"

I chuckled , "Well my life wasn't a bed of roses if you always thought that..."


	2. Weak and Powerless

**WARNING: A lil bit of everything that some ppl don't like-e so dont read if your ...a jerk...well i cant find the word but i'll figure it out just read it damn it!!!!**

**POV: none**

* * *

Vegeta walked about in the palace until he bumped into his older brother,Kia. His name was femine but he was cocky like an animal to its prey!

"...Aren't you gonna move..."

His heart sank into his stomach and he grew silent.

"I...I...okay..."

Kia chuckled,"No wonder father dosen't love you...you're the only regect...and you're his remblence...what a shem you bring shame to this family!"

Kia shouted sternly as he slammed Vegeta's body into the wall.

"Kia!!!!!" Their mother stormed into the living room to check on his little body.

"Why are you so rude to Hizuki!?!?!?!"

"He's father's resemblence and dosen't even act like him

"That dosen't give you right to--"

"LOOK! You're NOT my mother...you Vegeta's and that's final...keep up with that attiude and you'll wind up like the rest of dad's wives..."

She cocked her eyebrow and responded.

"ONE...his name is Hizuki...and you're the one with the additude!"

"Not for long...father's says she gonna be junior...just be lucky that you're a Hydrian... and at that a gypsy...if father ever knew about that...you wouldn't be here anymore..."

SHe kept quiet and tok him to his room.

"Hizuki...are you--"

"Don't touch me!!!!"

She sat back down by his side, "Hizuki are you okay...?????"

"I hate myself!!!! Why dosen't father respect me...I try to be higher...even better but it's either Kia, Hidan or Mika...and Mika is a girl!!!!! Hidan is my twin ...and he's younger...I'm no good!!!!!! Just spare me and kill me now!!!!"

She slapped Vegeta.

"Hizuki ...I gave you this name...you're living up to it!!!!!"

"Nani???"

"Hizuki is one the greatest Hyrian warriors ever to live...he is Akuma's son...the God of ...the universe...why do you want to live up to it???"

"I do but--"

"No but's...I told you...and you're name means 'The God within...' you have more in you than you know...I'm not saying this as a mother either..."

"Mum...please enlighten me into what you're talking about..."

"Let's just say...you have powers ...that make even you father fear you...that's why he seems like that...he scared you might over power him..."

"I still don't understand..."

"...Let's just say that I sealed a certain something in you when I gave birth to you..."

She gave a soft smile and kissed his head.

"Hey Hizuki!!!! How are you????"

"...14..." It was pretty unsual for the young prince to be asked such a questions..."

"Well--wow...You'll know what excatly what I sealed in you as the days go on..."

"Vegeta!!!!!"

There was no response.

The door bursted opened and his father yoke Vegeta and threw him down the stairs.

"You fucking hear me calling you righ?!?!?!?!"

"Huh...but my name is--"

"I changed your fuckin name boy!!!!!  
The bass and treble in the man's voice mad the boy's leg shake like leaves in a hurricane.

"I...I...I--"

The boy fell into fetal position and cried,

He had never been so terrifyied in his life!!!

"Hizuki..."

It was the first time he ever said his real name before.

"Yeah?"

"Follow me..."


	3. Hizuki's Bed

Poor Hizuki couldn't do but so much...he tried and tried but just couldn't say no

"Yes father..." The young Saiyan father to his room to talk in private

_**IN HIS DADDY ROOM...**_

* * *

"Son...you been actin' diffrent lately ...tell me what's wrong." The King said as he caressed his son shoulder

"I...It's not fair that I have to be bullied by my older twin brothers...and be the odd ball in the family...why am I diffrent.

The king was befuddled at the question.

"You unique not diffrent..."

As the words were said, the young prince was pinned to the bed and trapped.

"Daddy...????? W--"

His words were cuts short by his father's lips against his.

Hizuki panicked, he tried to push the giant off of his frale body but the presure continued as the pressure increase, he gave in and fainted from being scared stiff.

* * *

_**LATER ON...**_

Hizuki woke up from this horrid dream until he discovered that he was never dreaming! His clothes were on the floor and he was nude in his father's arms, It wasn't like when he would get out the bath at the ages of innocence and not know a thing about what just happened...BUT when he began to think...that would explainwhy he spoiled him from time to time ad why they would be alone when they hung out...espeacilly why he would grop him when they were alone. Probly daddy loved him afterall just like he loved mommy...but even so...he never did like this new feeling...plus he fel this unusual and new feeling from his rectum.

He slipped from under his fathers arms and crawled into the bathroom.

* * *

_**IN THE BATHROOM...**_

The young saiyan examined hiself carefully and made a slient scram with the discovery of his father's semen in him...dripping from his leg. He droped the floor with worry.

"It...It's close to the rut...and around that time...men could get...--OH MY!!!!"

He cried to his hearts contempt until his mother opened the door to see him naked.

"Hizuki!! Why are you-"

'D---" He clasped his hands around his mouth before words came out.

"Who touched you??!?!" His mother took the time to get of whif of who ever touched her precious child.

"Daddy did this???"

Vegeta was shocked that she knew he shook his head not looking at her in shame...yeah ma...he did...and I might get pregnant..."

He began to burst into tears.

"Hizuki...**men cannot get pregnant**..." She said with an unsure smile

**"Then you must not know about the men on this planet...!!!!!!"**


	4. Little Flenora

**_Sorry dear reader that you had to wait soooooo long...don't wory I'm here!_**

**_I'm sorry for my spelling in all my fan fiction...my spell check is on crack and I've been on an uber amount of bussiness trips...im only 16 ya kno!_**

**_She_** look at him with such concern and hold him close.

"I'm here...tell me all..."

The young prince sniffled and explained, "Well...its true that male Saiyans can get pregnant...this is true...because ..." he looked down in shame once more, "There are only but so much females and males been had the potenital to do it...but since our population dropped since Frieza took control and what not we had to to keep our race alive...so if I do get pregnant especailly at my age...I could die...I'm only fourteen...and I'm still a cub...I can't go through with this...my birthday is next week...I can't take this already...I hope it's a miscarrage!

* * *

As the weeks continue to roll past the prince began to stay in his room and the remarkably fine figure began to morph!

As he mother walked in he bean to sob once more. 

"Hisuki...you want any--"

Her mouth was fully ajar when she saw his 5 month old figure

**((On Vegeta they have five months and its nine months on earth))**

"Honey...you want anythin?"

"No." he said with such a stern voice.

"You need to eat...for the baby..."

"No." He said that powerful word once more.

"If you don't eat it can make you die along with the baby!"

"So." The prince rolled about in the covers and tried to block his mother's words.

"Ma! I can't take it!"

As the young saiyan screamed as his father strutted in.

The king was astounded by his son's new appearence.

"WHAT HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Roared the king.

Vegeta was befuddled after his father's excitement was clear.

"Why did you do this to our son Vegeta! WHY!"

The king picked up his wife by the neck like a rag doll.

"Flenora...don't you DARE raise your voice at me again!"

Flenora snagged free from his grip.

"Don't you DARE hold a Hydrian woman like that again!"

That was the last straw for the king! He dragged her down the stairway and threw her over the rail.

Her scream was cut shourt due to a rod puncturing her heart on the table.

The king looked down in with such pitty on the woman.

"Kia!" Howled the king. 

"Yes father?" A smile stretched acrossed his face as he looked over the rail.

"Tell the servants to clean up the mess before the ball."

"Yes father!" Kia said with such enthusiasm.

Vegeta rolled out of bed and walked carefully to the hall and to notice that his mother is no where in sight.

"F..father...where's mother?"

"Died!" He said with such confidence.

"Huh--What are you--"

"I killed her."

The young prince dropped to his knees as he crawled over to see.

"Ma...ma...ma ma...I know you're not--"

"Quit the whinning...she was Hydrian and I found out she was a gypsy...I don't like thoses..." The king walked off as if nothing ever happened.

"Daddy WHY!" 

A force shifted from in front to in the back of Hisuki.

"Listen...now what Flenore's out the way...things are gonna change for the better!...So get use to it!"

He couldn't bare it...the fact that his own father killed his mother!

The young prince ran into his room and cried to his heart's contempt.

An hour later, his twin Hidan walked past his room and hear a sobbing noise.

"Hisuki...I got you something...I just got back from planet Dianm. [1

"Go...GO AWAY!"

Hidan perferred not to listen a walked right in.[2

"Oh my fucking gawd! Hisuki!"

"What! Yes! I know I'm pregnant!"

"Who?"

"Dad..."

"You too?"

At that very moment as Hisuki sat down he felt the feeling in his lower body.

"Ugh!...that dosen't feel good..."

"What..."

"Feels like Imma bout to shit out babrwire."

" o,0 Ew!"

Hidan rubbed his stomach in small circles.

"Why are you doing this!" Demanded Hisuki.

"Daddy did the same thing to me...but I gave it away...There was no way Imma take care of it ...so how many months..."

"I'm in my last..."

"Wow...!"

Hisuki fell to the floor and screaming in pain as the "barbwires" began to move close to his outside he felt as if he was going to be ripped into two!

He passed out from the constant pain.

Shuttered in his Hidan's lap.

"It's ok...it was the opening."

"Opening?"

"Yeah...your body made an opening so the baby can come out...you thought it was gonna come out of your dick?"

"Yeah."

Hidan raised his eyebrow, "Good luck with that!"

Hidan felt another pain in his body as he let out a howl.

"I...I...I...I think it's tha baby!"

He curled into a ball and screamed in pain. Hidan tried to soothe him so he can at least get him to help deliver his own baby.

The suspence began to drive them insane. 

Finally the heart pacing moment came to a halt when the wimpering of and infant echoed throughout the room.

Hisuki looked foward slowly and saw a small saiyan cub. As soon as their eyes met, this emotional occasion brought Hisuki to tears.

"She's...beautiful!"

Hidan smiled and held his brother.

"You still want the baby ya?"

"Yeah..." He said with a soft smile.

* * *

The next day the young prince was playing and entertaining the new member of the family.

"I gotta a name to for!" he yipped with such delight.

The baby cooed and looked

"Flenora...just like granma" He smiled and kissed the infants head.

Meanwhile, as the king walked down the halls of his beautiful and elaborate palace he head giggling of an infant's voice.

"What the hell...?" He didn't seem to remeber that he impregnated his son, or noticed that it wasn't a miscarrage.

He shuffled to Hisuki's room and walked in.

"Hisuki!"

"Ye...Yes father.." he began to feel lump in his throat as his father's eyes pierced his soft gentle heart.

"Can I see the baby?  
He hesitated and passed the small saiyan cub to him

"I'll be back..." said the king in a low gentle voice 

Vegeta knew what was to come so he didn't respond.

After that...little Flenora was never heard from again...[3

* * *

[1 Diamn was me puttin it in a ghetto way saying DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMNNNN couldn't think of a good planet name so yeah ' !

[2 Poor Hisuki need a Dianm lock (lol diam)

[3 I'll admit the ending was typed fucked up...but I need to get back to the present now cuz I'm low on ideas and I hate suggesting stuff-ises


End file.
